dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Boba Fett vs Captain Phasma
BobaPhasma.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Intro No rules; just bloodshed! ''' '''DBX Pre-Battle CRAASH! '' A ship smashed into the snowy terrain of Starkiller Base, undetected. The pilot had managed this by exiting lightspeed only after he had entered the atmosphere. The ship was small, but powerful. It had been modified with weapons that probably weren't legal. This ship was the ''Slave I. ''With a hiss, the door opened. The man who stepped out was none other than the legendary bounty hunter: '''Boba Fett. ' Fett had been hired by a group of freedom fighters known as the Resistance ''to eliminate a powerful First-Order leader. She was cold, but strong. She was cruel, but effective. Her name was '''Phasma'. In another life they could have been friends. Alas, Boba was getting payed, and that's what mattered. He set forward, trudging for miles in the snow. He made his way to a force-field generator, and shot the lock off of the door. From here, he would use the underground tunnels to move quicker and more efficiently. The hallway was large, and every footstep echoed around like he was in a church. He cautiously walked on, all the while cradling his EE-3 Carbine Rifle like a child. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Footsteps that weren't his own. Boba turned the corner to see his target in front of him. It just so happens that she was her patrol in the same area as Fett. He grinned under his mask, and shot. PEW! To Boba's surprise, the blast had only bounced off of Phasma's shining armour. "Fool, my armour is made of Chronium salvaged from Emporer Palpatine's yacht! Not even a wookie can break it!" Fett was glad that he would have a bit of a challenge. "heh" Phasma cocked her blaster. Engage! Phasma shot a barrage of blasts from her gun, all of which Fett dodged. He countered by shooting his Whipcord from his Wrist Gauntlet, which wrapped around Phasma. Boba Pulled her closer, but she used the momentum to punch Boba's mask. He recoiled from the attack, stumbling back. Phasma grabbed Boba by the arm, but he activated his Wrist-mounted Flamethrower. He bathed Phasma in fire, and the sound of crackling metal could be heard behind the flames. When he stopped his attack, he was surprised to see Phasma completely unharmed. She was coated in fire, and she was clearly pissed. Phasma grabbed Fett by the wrist gauntlet, and crushed it in her hand. Sparks flew everywhere, and Boba grunted as he felt the broken metal dig into his wrist. He head butted Phasma, and grabbed her. He blasted through the roof of the underground hallway with his jet pack, taking Phasma with him. He slammed her into the snowy ground, and she temporarily passed out. She stumbled back up, to see Boba with a strange metal cylinder in his hand. He pressed a button on the side, and a green blade roared to life. He had a lightsaber. Boba charged at Phasma, and swung downwards. Phasma caught the blade in her hands, but it was clearly melting right through the Chronium. She kicked Boba in the gut, and blasted the lightsaber out of his hand. Phasma began to run at Boba. Before she could reach him, Fett shot his anti-vehicle homing missile. It was a direct hit, and Phasma was blasted to pieces. KO! Fett was exhausted from the fight, and he began to walk back to where the Slave I ''was landed. He picked up his lightsaber, and trudged along in the snow. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him. ''"TRAITOR!" Boba turned, and saw a Stormtrooper, TR-8R, wielding a riot baton and shield. "This shouldn't be too hard." is what Boba thought to himself. He readied his lightsaber. Round Two! May the Fandom Be With You! Fett swung at the trooper, but he raised his baton to block the attack. Sparks flew, and the lightsaber bounced off harmlessly. TR-8R punished the attack with a headbutt. He followed it up with a shove from his shield. Boba Fett stumbled backwards, and TR-8R swung the baton at him. It was a direct hit, slamming against Fett's chest. Boba was knocked off balance, and fell into the snow. Before TR-8R could follow up the attack, he blasted backwards with his jetpack. The Stormtrooper slammed into the ground where the Bounty Hunter was not even a second ago, and an electric shockwave blasted through the surrounding snow, melting it. Fett returned to his feet, and kicked TR-8R square in the helmet. The Trooper fell to the ground, and Boba began curbstomping him repeatedly. TR-8R grunted, but raised his shield to block further attacks. Boba stomped on the shield, and lost his balance. Before he could fall again, however, TR-8R got up and grabbed him by the throat. TR-8R jabbed his riot baton into his abdomen, sending shockwaves throughout his body. Fett nearly passed out, but TR-8R jabbed him again, bolting him awake. Boba put his arms up to defend himself, but it was futile. He got shanked again, a new bolt of electricity coursing through his body. His lightsaber had been knocked away when TR-8R deflected his attack, his blaster was still underground, and his gauntlet was broken. He was helpless. TR-8R threw boba to the ground, and put his baton to his throat. He jabbed it in, choking Fett. He flipped the switch on the handle, and electricity bolted into Fett's throat. He yelled in pain, but it was useless. TR-8R turned the voltage up, and the arteries in Boba's neck slowly began to shut down. Fett was seeing stars, and he was about to pass out. Suddenly, TR-8R turned the voltage up even higher, and Fett's arteries exploded inside of his suit. CRRRCHPLAT TR-8R turned off his baton, and walked away. ''"Stupid traitors." ''he mumbled to himself. DBX! Category:Diegoampage Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:DBXs With 2 Phases Category:'Star Wars Original Trilogy VS Star Wars Sequel Trilogy' themed DBXs Category:'Mask' themed DBXs